


In Flagrante Delicto

by upallnightstrungtight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, implied exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a look takes him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante Delicto

Ryeowook’s low chuckle sent a shiver through Donghae. He squirmed, pressing his knees harder into the carpet to ease the strain on his toes, shifting his wrists where they crossed behind his back. “Oh, is that what you want?” Ryeowook asked, sliding his fingers into the hair on the back of Donghae’s head, a precise and confident grip spreading the pressure just enough to light up every nerve he touched. Donghae moved his head back with the slow pull, feeling his mouth fall open and fighting his eyelids trying to flutter shut.

“Yes, sir,” he says quickly and quietly.

“Interesting. The whole floor wasn’t enough for you, you want the whole _world_ to see how I hurt you. You’re insatiable.” Now that he could see Ryeowook’s smirk and the easy, comfortable cruelty in his eyes, Donghae acutely felt the growing press of soft fabric. These can only be called boxer briefs on the smallest technicality, clinging along the creases leading to his thighs, but they’re an easy way to request a play night, a strip of dark purple innocuously peeking out above his sweatpants as he stretches just a bit more than necessary to reach for a glass out of the cabinet.

“Please, sir,” he practically groaned, even the thought overwhelming. Ryeowook’s fingers slid out of Donghae’s hair and over his throat, thumb pressing behind the joint of his jaw and index finger grazing his earlobe. The pressure didn’t constrict him, but his breaths grew shallower regardless. Ryeowook moved closer, contemplative, calculating.

“Hmmm. If you’re good, I might give you a nice going away present.” The smirk was back, then gone from view as he bent to whisper into Donghae’s ear. “Keep your hands there,” amused and playful, underlaid with steel. Donghae leaned forward, Ryeowook’s zipper cool against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of [this](http://superjnuior.tumblr.com/post/115271257408/marysuju2-cr-sandy).


End file.
